Hit Me With Your Best Shot
by Firegambler
Summary: This is a song fic for the song above. Remy's a new student at the institute and Rogue already can't stand him. How will the two fair in a Danger Room Session? Romy! SONGFIC!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one **_

_**Hit Me With Your Best Shot**_

"You haven't heard about the new guy?" Katherine Pryde looked as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Rogue shook her head as the two girls made their way down the halls of school.

"Oh my God!" Kitty squealed. "He's, like, the hottest thing in the institute. Seriously. Lance is so, like, jealous."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "I bet he's full of himself." She muttered and Kitty gawked at her.

"Who cares? He's hot. He can have, like, any attitude he wants." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure he's hot, Kitty. But I ain't interested."

"Ain't interested in what?" Jubilation Lee rounded the corner, along with her tag along boyfriend, Bobby Drake…Rogue's ex-boyfriend.

"Rogue thinks the new guy is, like, stuck up." Jubilee's eyebrows shot up in outrage.

"Have you even met him?" she squealed and Bobby huffed.

"No." Rogue confessed and Jubilee stopped mid step.

"Then how can you say he's stuck up?" Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Because most guys that get as much attention as I'm sure you've both given him get hot headed. If he's really as hot as ya'll say he is then he probably knows it and is probably a jerk about it."

"You're stereotyping." Bobby put in and Rogue glared at him. "Just saying." He mumbled.

"Anyway," Kitty continued, tapping her foot in impatience. "Logan says that the new guy is gona train with us today. Isn't that, like, great?" Jubilee gushed over it with Kitty while Rogue rolled her eyes. _Great. _She thought to herself. _Just what she needed. _

The rest of the day Rogue spent trying hard to ignore the girls that lived in the institute. It would appear that the new boy had created quite a stir with the girls. The girl everyone called Boom Boom already had a date with him. Apparently, the girls weren't the only ones talking about the new boy. Some of they guys were guessing what his powers were, and talking about different sports they could pull him into. Rogue sighed. Before long that poor boy would be in with the popular crowd and have his own letterman's jacket. _Good for him_. She thought bitterly.

By the time Rogue made it to the Danger Room for her afternoon session, half the school had turned out to watch the new recruit. Rogue rolled her eyes as she moved up next to one of her only true friends in the entire institute. Elizabeth Braddock. Betty smiled at Rogue and pulled her toward the door.

"You'd think the President was in there." She joked. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Apparently this is better than the President."

The doors opened and Logan ushered everyone in. Already in the middle of the room was the new recruit. He was tall, much older than Rogue had expected, with choppy brown hair and shocking red on black eyes. He looked lean, yet muscular in the black X-man uniform he was wearing. Almost rebelliously he wore a dark brown coat over the outfit, his left hand resting in the jacket's left deep pocket.

"Bonjour" he greeted everyone. "Names, Remy LeBeau."

_**Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history. **_

Logan went through the motions of introducing everyone and then split the X-men up into pairs. Kurt Wagner was put with Remy, who apparently called himself Gambit, and Betty and Rogue were up against each other for the sparring lesson. Rogue rolled her eyes as she glanced at Kurt and Remy who seemed to be playing around instead of actually fighting.

"Logan's gona yell at him." Rogue mumbled. Betty rolled her eyes.

"Good. The boy could use someone to knock him a few inches off of that pedestal. I heard he's quite the heartbreaker."

_**Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me. **_

"Nothin to worry 'bout." Rogue promised. Betty raised an eyebrow after ducking one of Rogue's kicks. "He ain't my type."

Logan blew the whistle and just as Rogue had predicted, he yelled and Remy. What she hadn't predicted was Logan's next move.

"Rogue, you and Kurt switch." Betty grinned and whispered, "Good luck" as Rogue, reluctantly, joined Remy.

"Bonjour, chere." He greeted. She rolled her eyes.

"You gona hit me or you gona talk?"

He grinned. "Remy was always told not to hit de femmes." She rolled her eyes. He was using third person. That was going to get irritating.

**_That's okay. _**

"Then pretend I'm not a girl" she mumbled and swung at him.

_**Let's see how you do it. **_

He ducked and dodged her fist just in the nick of time.

_**Put up your dukes, lets get down to it. **_

"Come on." She called and he spun, connecting his fist with her jaw. She stumbled back and grinned. Now this was getting somewhere.

_**Hit me with your best shot. **_

"That all you got, Swamp rat?" she goaded. He grinned.

"Ah, how sweet, chere's already thought of a pet name for Remy. Let's see if Remy can return the favor." He caught her foot in midair and flipped her, but she was quicker, catching herself and spinning to send her foot crashing into his knee. He lurched forward and caught himself before he hit the ground.

_**Why don't you hit me with your best shot! **_

She grinned at him and called, "Why don't you stay down there, Swamp rat. You'll be right back down there in a minute." He leapt to his feet and grinned.

"Dat's not nice, River rat."

She gawked. "River rat?" she demanded.

"Mississippi." He answered and swung. She ducked but still stared at him.

"You gona hit moi or what?" he mocked.

_**Hit me with your best shot. **_

She glared at him and launched herself at him. He dodged out of the way and she slid to a halt. He was right behind her and before he could grab her she brought her elbow back into his stomach. She grinned when he doubled over.

"You gona pay for dat, chere." He promised, still grinning.

"Come on" she goaded.

_**Fire away. **_

He was on his feet in and instant. He dodged another of her kicks but missed one of her punches that connected with his jaw. "Chere, if you keep hittin on moi, Remy might have to ask you out." Startled she lowered her guard and he connected his foot with her stomach, sending her back a few steps.

"Cheater!"

"Remy thought he was swamp rat." He toyed. "Make up your mind, chere."

_**You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair. **_

Her fist connected with the side of his head and he stumbled back. "Dat hurt, chere" he complained and she rolled her eyes.

"Baby."

"Again wit de name callin."

_**But that's ok see if I care. **_

She spun and kicked him so hard he fell to the ground. Before she could react he swiped her legs out from under her. She winced when she landed on her back.

_**Knock me down, it's all in vain. **_

"See, now who's on de ground, chere?" she leapt to her feet and swung, but he dodged each hit she threw.

_**I'll get right back on me feet again! **_

Neither of them noticed, but most of the institute was watching the two now, especially Logan. Rogue ducked anther of Remy's punches and then did a back hand spring to miss his foot. He huffed.

_**Hit me with your best shot! **_

Then slowly he grinned when she landed and ushered him to come get her. "Be right dere" he promised and, slipping his hand into his pocket he drew out a card and flicked it at her. Confused she stared at it until she realized it was glowing. She leapt out of the way just as it exploded.

_**Why don't you hit me with your best shot. **_

**"**Hey!" she yelled. "No powers!"

"Aw.." he complained. "What's de matter chere? Not up for a good fight?" she glared at him and then shrugged.

"Suit yourself." She said grinning.

_**Hit me with you best shot! **_

He sent another line of cards at her but she dodged each of them, flipping and spinning and moving closer to him all the while. He sent three more that, this time, connected with her. She winced but he was still grinning.

"Come on, chere." He goaded.

_**Fire away! **_

Before he realized what had happened she was standing right in front of him. Her fist connected with his face so hard it sent him stumbling back. He slipped and landed on his back. Rogue leapt without any hesitation and was crouching over him, smiling.

"Give up?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Remy never give up, chere. Specially when he's interested in something."

She rolled her eyes.

_**Well you're the real touch cookie with the long history, of breaking little hearts like the one in me. **_

"To bad, sugar. I'm not interested." Remy raised an eyebrow, glancing at the position they were both currently in.

"Remy begs to differ, chere."

A grin played over her face and she lowered her head so that she was inches from his lips. "You sure you're interested, swamp rat?"

"Rogue…"Logan warned but she ignored him.

"Positive." He assured her and Rogue grinned.

_**Before I put another notch in my lipstick case, you better make sure you put me in my place. **_

She lowered her head so that their lips met briefly and then grinned. His eyes widened and then he passed out. "Sweet dreams." She called and, standing up, turned to Logan.

"Just couldn't help yourself, could you kid?"

Rogue smiled. "He deserved it." She promised. "Sides, I asked him first." Logan shook his head and pointed to two boys.

"Take him down to the bed bay. He'll be alright."

Rogue had only touched him long enough to get his memories from the fight. But she also got all the thoughts that had been running through his head while they were fighting. "Ew" she mumbled and shrugged it off. Betty was grinning from ear to ear. Rogue raised an eyebrow and said, "What?"

Becky pointed to a mirror and Rogue glanced in it only to have red on black eyes glance back at her. "That son of a…" Rogue started and then huffed. It all came with the gifts she supposed. She glanced at the boys who were carting Remy's body away and then smiled at Betty.

"He had to learn his lesson someway." Betty laughed.

"And I think you're just the person to teach it to him." Rogue rolled her eyes. But before she left Betty called.

"Hey Rogue," Rogue turned back and Betty grinned. "_**Fire away!" **_

_**& & &**_

_**Review! Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or anything having to do with Marvel and X-men. All Right go to Marvel. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, I had a couple people ask me to continue with this one so I thought I'd give it a try. Here's how this is going to work. I'll continue the story as long as you review and give me songs to put with it. This will be a fanfic made completely of songfics. So as long as you review and give me song ideas then I'll continue writing this. That's the name of the game people so let's play! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'You're all I think about these days' and I do not own X-men. **_

_**Special note: Roguishcharm, your song will be in the next chapter. Okay? **_

_**Chapter two**_

_**You're all I think about these days**_

Remy LeBeau was already getting sick with the new boy on campus reputation that seemed to precede him. After the little incident in the Danger Room, Professor Charles Xavier had showed him, personally, to his new room. So far, there were only two downsides to joining the X-men that Remy could find. The first was having to be in a separate dorm than the female X-men, and the Second was having to share a room.

He stared around the large bedroom with one eyebrow raised over the rim of his black sunglasses. Well this couldn't be good. He glanced behind him to see if Charles was still standing there, but like always he had already disappeared. Remy sighed and sauntered into the bedroom, closing the wooden door closed behind him and taking a deep breath.

Well, it was definitely better than back in the Bayou. At least here, he only had to share a bathroom with one person. He glanced around the room slowly, taking in everything. The carpet was tan, just like what he assumed the carpet in the entire mansion looked like. The walls were wooden panels, polished and shinning. The twin beds, which were on either side of the room facing the main entrance, were both wooden with simple black comforters and matching pillows. Between the two beds was a large window that, upon further inspection, Remy discovered hung over the back of the mansion, where the pool, tennis courts, basketball courts, and gardens were located. He rolled his eyes and tossed his bag onto the bed.

His eyes barely passed over the two doors to his left that he already knew led to closest and then the door on his right that he guessed led to the bathroom. It was closed, so he assumed his roommate was probably using it. He shook his head slowly. "Wonderful." He mumbled as he sank down onto the windowsill. He pivoted slightly and glanced out at the lawn.

There wasn't much activity going on. A few students were in the pool, a very light game of basketball was being played and one or two girls were out in the garden reading. That's when he spotted her, leaning against the trunk of one of the two willow trees in the back yard. She had a half eaten apple in one hand and a book open in the other. Her right wrist, with the apple in her hand, was resting on her right knee while her left leg was spread out in front of her.

Remy took a moment to take in every inch of the beautiful mutant. His gaze traveled up from her black, knee high boots, which she had pulled over a pair of blue jeans, over the black studded belt to the emerald long sleeve shirt she seemed so found of right up to her black gloves and then her purple outlined lips. Her brown hair fell around her face and she kept blowing the two white strands of hair out of her face.

He was completely mesmerized. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since the danger room incident. And now, there she was, sitting only a few stories below him. He was so completely lost in thought that he didn't hear his room mate walking up behind him.

"Beautiful, no?" Remy jumped, swore and turned to glance at his very blue room mate.

"Names, Kurt," he introduced, holding out a three fingered hand. Remy simply nodded and mumbled his name before turning back to the girl.

"Her names Rogue." Remy glanced back at Kurt.

"Know her?" he asked and Kurt grinned at him.

"She's my sister."

Remy gawked at that.

"Chere's sister." Kurt nodded.

"Yea, but ve didn't know it until recently." Remy quirked an eyebrow. Maybe this room mate thing wasn't as bad as Remy originally thought it would be. He turned his attention completely toward Kurt and smiled.

"Really? And what could you tell ol' Remy 'bout de femme?"

Kurt's grin vanished. He glanced out the window at his sister and then raised an eyebrow. "Why do you vant to know?"

"No reason" Remy shrugged. "Just curious."

"You might want to turn that curiosity somewhere else, Gumbo." Remy jumped and both he and Kurt turned to the large form of Logan leaning in the doorway. Remy composed himself first and leaned back against the window.

"Why's dat, mon ami?"

"Cause Rogue'd rather kill ya then speak to ya, bub. That's how stripes is."

Remy raised an eyebrow at that. "What makes you so sure, Wolvie?"

Wolverine laughed. "Suit yourself, Gumbo. But when she lays your ass out again don't say I didn't worn you."

Remy grinned at this. "You don tink de femme like moi?" Logan outright laughed.

"I think you have more chance charming one eye than you do Rogue. And even if she was interested in you, it's not like you'd get anything out of it."

Remy frowned. "pourquoi?" he asked. Kurt answered this time.

"Rogue can't touch anyone. Not skin to skin at least. Her mutation…uh…" Logan rolled her eyes.

"Let's just say stripes is untouchable and end it with that. If I were you, bub, I'd steer clear of her. Unless you want a repeat of that danger room session. Which reminds me. I've scheduled another one tomorrow around six. Don't make me come wake you boys up."

Kurt moaned and banded his head into the wall. Remy was too preoccupied. _Untouchable? _He thought. He glanced back at the girl who was still sitting outside and grinned. Maybe untouchable to some men…but he was Remy LeBeau. And he had a way of charming the pants right off any woman. No matter how untouchable they might be.

If Rogue didn't think she would have died of complete mortification, she would have begged the professor to wipe out her memory about an hour ago. But that would mean she would have to confess that the new guy was actually stuck in her head. It was bad enough that half the girls on the campus were talking about him but now even Rogue couldn't stop thinking about him. Of course, unlike the others, she had an excuse. She had absorbed part of him, a little of his memory, a little of his charm she discovered, and a little of his…well…she wasn't going there. It was only expected that he would be in her mind for a while. But that had worn off by now, and she was running out of excuses.

Sighing in frustration she took one last bite of her apple and rose, tossing the apple into the tree behind her for whatever bird or squirrel got it first and heading back into the institute. She had thought that a good romance book would have gotten her mind off of him, but it wasn't working. Defeated, she trudged back into the mansion and headed toward the nearest rec room. Jean Grey and Ororo Monroe were currently watching the television. Rogue caught the sound of a tune she knew so she plopped down beside them. Currently, Elvis Pressley danced on the screen, signing away to Blue Sued Shoes. Rogue concentrated on the screen and put all thought of the new boy…Remy, out of her head. Apparently, Opera was doing a special on the deceased star. Another image flashed and the girls were taken on a live tour of his home in Memphis.

_**I tried to think about Elvis, Memphis, Oprah in the afternoon. **_

At the very least, Rogue was proud of herself. She managed to make it forty minutes without having a single thought of Remy before she happened to glance into the dinning room. She groaned and shook her head. Kurt was walking through the dinning room, giving the grand tour to none other than Remy LeBeau. He caught sight of her and grinned from ear to ear. He waved; she rolled her eyes and stood.

"I'll catch you later." She called and went in search of Kitty. She found her about to hop into the backseat of Jubilee's jeep.

"Where ya headed?" Rogue called. Kitty stopped and grinned as she spun toward Rogue.

"We're, like, going shoe shopping. Wana come?"

Rogue shrugged. It was better than spending any more time here than she had to. She leapt into the backseat of the car and before she knew it they were flying down the road toward the closest mall.

For the first time in Rogue's life she spent and entire day simply shoe shopping. The three girls didn't return home until seven o'clock, just in time for dinner. Slowly the girls stumbled up to their rooms, depositing their bags in their bedrooms, and then headed back down stairs. They still had a few more minutes until dinner so they joined Bobby Drake, Jamie, and Piotr Rasputin in one of the rec rooms. Rogue winced when she noticed what they were watching.

"The Creature from the Black Lagoon?" she asked incredulously. All three boys shushed her simultaneous. Rogue settled down into the couch beside Bobby and watched as what looked like a mixture between a human and a fish walked out of the murky black and white water.

"Are those Palm trees?" Jamie asked and Bobby squinted at the tree.

"Nah, there's just fig leaves glued together."

Rogue rolled her eyes. How could you watch an old horror movie in black and white? It wasn't even that scary. She was just about to voice her question when someone interrupted her.

"Bonjour, chere, mind if Remy joins you?" Rogue cursed her luck. This was just not her day. All this time trying to get him off her mind and here he was standing right beside her. She huffed.

_**I tried to think about palm trees, fig leaves, the Creature from the Black Lagoon. **_

"Suit yourself, Swamp rat" she shot at him. She chose to stare at the television instead of look at him. Maybe he'd get the hint and leave her alone. But again, her bad luck prevailed as he plopped into what little room was left on the couch, sandwiching Rogue between him and Bobby. Remy lifted his hand and rested it on the couch behind Rogue. She huffed and glared at him.

"Just makin more room, chere. Don't get your sous-vêtements in a ouate." Rogue gawked at him.

"You _did not _just tell me not to get my panties in a wad." Remy grinned at her. Without even thinking about it Rogue brought her fist back and connected it with the side of Remy's face. He topelled over the arm of the couch and landed in the floor. Immedietely all eyes turned to Remy and Rogue as Rogue leapt out of her seat and Remy struggled to his feet.

"Ow! Chere, what'd you hit Remy for?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Cause you deserved it, Swamp rat" she thought about hitting him again when he grinned at her but Storm cleared her throat.

"For those of you who still have an appetite, dinner is ready."

Reluctantly everyone merged into the dinning room. Rogue sat as absolutely far away from Remy as she could, which put her right between Jean, Jubilee, and Kitty. "Rogue and I just got a pair for like ten bucks at Racket Room!" Kitty squealed.

"Stellettos? Really Rogue?" Jean asked. Rogue rolled her eyes as she slid a small spoonful of mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"She so got like, three pairs of heels. I was amazed!" Jubilee added. Jean grinned from eat to ear.

"You so have to take me next time." Kitty and Jubilee promised but Rogue was busy with her own thoughts. _Stupid Cajun. _She thought to herself. _Wish he'd just leave me alone. _

_**I tried to think about high heels, good deals, anything that gets me through. **_

"Hey Rogue," Kitty whispered and Rogue jumped. "Like, Relax." She laughed. "I just wanted to see what you thought of an idea I had." Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"I was thinking maybe the girls could, like, crash in the rec room tonight. Kinda like a sleepover. What do you think?"

Rogue wasn't paying attention. Remy had been starring at her all through dinner and she had finally turned to glare at him. "Do ya have a problem?" she asked. Kurt glanced over at them and then turned to Remy.

"So, what do you think about the mansion" he said, trying to get Remy to pay attention to him instead of annoying Rogue.

"De scenaries deffinitly better den back home" He replied staring right at Rogue.

"Hello…Rogue?" Rogue blinked and turned back to Kitty.

"What?" she asked. Kitty sighed.

"You're not even listening to me!" she squeeled. Rogue sighed.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I'm listening now."

Kitty laughed. "Barely." Rogue sighed.

_**I just can't concentrate. You're all I think about these days. **_

It wasn't long before Rogue, and every other girl in the instate under twenty three, had found themselves in one of the larger rec rooms, pilling blankets, mattresses, and pillows anywhere they could find. A row of chick flicks lined the side of the wide screen TV and the table, which had been moved to the side of the room, was covered in different chocolates, ice screams and popcorn, along with sodas of all different flavors.

Somebody, probably Betsy Bradock, had asked to put Star Wars in. So now most of the girls had cuddled around the screen, quoting the lines and laughing to themselves. Rogue quoted right along with everyone, especially when Princess Leia called Han a "No good, half witted, scruffy looking, nerf herder." And then as one the girls replied, "Who's scruffy looking?" and then laughed hysterically.

Kitty glanced at Rogue and still laughing said, "Who's that remind you of, Rogue?" Still laughing the girls turned to Rogue.

"Who?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like, you and Remy of course." All the girls nodded in agreement. Rogue rolled her eyes. _You have got to be kidding me. _She cried in her head. She'd just gotten him out of her head!

"He's not my type." She promised.

"Sure," Jean called. Rogue sighed.

"Can we get back to intergalactic time travel please?" The girls giggled but continued with the quoting of the lines game. First person to miss a line was out.

_**I tried to think about the cosmos, what goes, round and round the sky at night. **_

Jubilee won the quoting contest and, as customary, she got the first sip of champagne. She sauntered over to the table as the girls giggled and cheered for her. She picked up a bottle, spun toward the crowd and shushed everyone. The girls started a drumroll on their legs as Jubilee reached for the cork and with a _pop_ it flew across the room and hit the wall. The girls burst into cheers and laughter as Jubilee took the first swig and passed the bottle. Soon, every girl was sipping from one concotion or another.

"You'd think the professor would mind." Jubilee stated a little later, her speech a little slurred. Jean shrugged.

"I haven't heard any bad thoughts yet, so let's party."

"Oh!" Betsy cried. "Drinking game!" Everyone cheered as she sauntered over to the Trivia Pursuit Movie Edition game and popped it into the television. The music played and the girls laughed. It was fun playing Trivia Pursuit normally, it was better to see who's memory the alcohol affect first. The girls divided into teams and the first question rolled onto the screen.

"What movie is this famous line from?" the screen asked. Then Clark Gables voice said the words as they appeared on the screen. "Well frankly my dear, I don't give a damn!"

"Gone With the Wind!" Jean shouted and everyone laughed. Betsy pushed the button and said, "One point for team one." Betsy, Jean, Jubilee, and Rahne Sinclair (or wolfsbane) made up team one while Rogue, Kitty, Amara, and Tabitha made up team two. Storm sat on the couch rolling her eyes and sipping Champagne.

"Alright team two, ready?" Rogue giggled and then glanced at her second glass of champagne. She turned back to the screen just as a video clip plaid. First it showed what looked like a freight train driving away into the distance, then it flashed to inside the train and paused. A short small blonde with a pixy cut and a Frenchman with black hair and a mustache sat opposite one another, eating what looked like cheese. "Name that movie!" Jean cried and Kitty jumped up.

"French Kissed!" she cried and the screen flashed, French Kiss under answer.

"It's kiss not kissed! No points!" Betsy called. Kitty rolled her eyes and sloshed her champagne a bit.

"It was close enough" she declared and then glared at Betsy as if daring her to object.

"That's one point for team two!" Betsy said and Storm pressed the button on the remote control.

Just then one of the glass doors slid open and all eyes turned toward the door. Rogue was starting to wonder if God hated her right now, because Remy LeBeau grinned at everyone.

"Pardon Moi" he started, "But de gentlemen in de parlor asked Remy to see if you bella femmes might keep it down."

Jean laughed. "What happened, Remy, lose the bet." Remy frowned and then grinned.

"Non, Remy volunteered." All eyes turned to Rogue and she felt like throwing her drink at him. He grinned at her and then moved to close the door.

"We'll _try _to keep it down." Tabitha joked and then the girls laughed as Remy left. Rogue took a long sip of her champagne. It was getting worse already.

_**I tried to think about champagne, freight trains, slowly rolling out of sight. **_

"You know he likes you." Tabitha chimed, all head nodded.

"Can we get back to the game." Rogue said angrily. The girls rolled their eyes but continued playing. Rogue wasn't really into the game anymore. Her mind started to wonder to two rooms over where the boys were apparently playing cards or pool. She jumped when Jean shouted, "The Outcasts" and team two got another point.

"That reminds me." Storm called and all eyes turned to her. "Has anyone read the paper today?"

Jean nodded. "Yeah, the headlines are talking about the new mutant hate groups that are springing up all over the place. The press thinks it's going to up street crimes. The President is outlawing it, for now."

For a moment no one spoke. Then Tabitha mumbled, "Leave it to Storm to rain on someone's parade" and everyone burst into laughter.

_**I tried to focus on the headlines, street crimes, every time I think I might**_

Rogue's mind started to drift again so she took another sip and requested a change of game. "Truth or dare?" someone asked and immediately everyone was in. They all made a circle and even Storm joined in this time. She placed a bottle on the floor and in one movement spun it. The bottle spun around and around and then landed on Rogue. Rogue swore. This was so not her day. Every girl's eyes in the room lit up.

"Truth or dare?" they asked. She couldn't pick truth, because they'd ask for her real name and there was no way she was giving it. But dare was dangerous territory, expecially with a bunch of drunk mutants. She took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

"Dare I guess."

Kitty grinned. "We dare you…" she paused and glanced at Jean who nodded. Oh great, they were planning against her.

"We dare you to walk your little southern butt into that parlor and sit right down in Remy's lap." Jean continued for Kitty. Rogue gawked.

_**I just can't concentrate, your all I think about these days. **_

"You have got to be kidding me!" she cried but all the girls were laughing and nodding in agreement.

"You have to perform the dare, child." Rogue turned wide-eyes to Storm who was suppressing a smile.

"Why you little…"she huffed and rose to her feet. "Fine!" she cried and spun toward the door. This was going to be bad. All the girls leapt to their feet, knocking over champagne and other drinks and food in the process, and followed a few steps behind Rogue. She took a deep breath and with her head heeled high slid the glass door open and headed out into the hallway. She made it all the way to the parlor door, with the girls right on her heels, before she paused. Her mind wondered to who was on the other side of that door and her heart sped up. She cursed lightly.

_**My mind wonders where it will. **_

Summoning all the courage she could she opened the door and stepped into the room. Remy, Logan, Kurt, Bobby, and Piotr all sat around a card table. All five heads jerked toward the door when she opened it. No body blinked for a moment, and the Logan huffed.

"Bonjour, chere." Remy greeted, grinning from ear to ear. For a moment, Rogue stared at him, lost in a alcohol induced fantasy.

_**And when it settles right on you **_

She stared into his red on black eyes and his grin turned into more of a knowing smirk. "Um…" she started, then cursed the alcohol.

_**I forget what I should say. **_

"Need something, stripes?" Logan asked and she stared at them for a minute.

_**I forget what I should do. **_

Then Jean's voice entered her head. "_Don't you dare back out of the dare, Rogue…unless your just too chicken." _Rogue's narrowed. She lifted her head up high, glared at the over confident Cajun and sauntered right over to the card table. Before any of the men could guess what she was doing she plopped right down in Remy's lap, facing him, and wrapped her arms around him.

Remy's eyes shot wide open and the expression on his face was priceless. Rogue almost laughed. Before his instincts could kick in she patted him on the head, took a swig of Logan's beer and sauntered right back out of the room.

"I can't believe ya'll made me do that." She cried as she rounded the corner into the group of giggling girls.

"I just have to ask," Jubilee said between laughs. "Did anything pop up?"

"Jubilation!" Storm cried, but there was a smile on her face as well.

"Come on!" Kitty cried. "We still have, like, more truth or dare to play." As one the girls flew back to the room and were quickly around the bottle again. All eyes watched it intently as the bottle spun round and round the table. It landed on Kitty who chose Truth.

"What is the one thing that you would want your boyfriend to do?" Storm asked. Rogue rolled her eyes, stupid question.

"Actually, quote Shakespeare." Kitty blushed and the girls giggled.

"Oh Pyro oh Pyro, sneak up to my window oh Pyro" Jubilee sang and Kitty threw a pillow at her.

"Shut up" she squealed and Rogue laughed.

This time the bottle landed on Jean. "Truth or dare."

"Truth." She said immediately.

"What boxers does Scott wear?" Jubilee asked and Jean turned pink.

"No way am I answering that."

"You have to!" Tabitha called. Jean took a deep breath.

"His favorite pair have the Rolling Stones on them." The room echoed with laughter.

"No way!" Kitty called.

"It's true, he has another pair with the Beatles on it." Rogue laughed along with everyone else as they pictured their leader in those type of underwear. Once they recovered the turned back to the game. The bottle spun again and this time landed on Jubilee. "Truth." She said and everyone booed. "Like I'm pickin dare with you people." She added and everyone laughed.

"When do you want to get married?" Jubilee blushed and mumbled "Anytime, as long as it's on a leap year."

"What?" Rogue asked. "What's that got to do with anything."

Jubilee blushed even more. "Well…rumor has it that if you get married on a leap year your honey moon will be…um…"

"More romantic?" someone called and Jubilee blushed.

"More sexually pleasing" Jean called, reading her mind and Jubilee buried her head under a blanket.

"Woo hoo!" Tabitha called. "Someone wants to get laid."

"Someone other than Remy," Kitty added and Rogue felt like she wanted to hit her.

"He ain't getting it from me," Rogue mumbled and the girls quickly tuned back to the bottle.

_**I try to think about Shakespeare, leap year, the Beatles or the Rolling Stones**_

This time it landed on Tabitha. "Truth" she said immediately. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Okay…" Rogue said, thinking hard. Amara beat her to it. "What is the most outrageous thing you would do to your hair?"

"Pink liberty spikes." Tabitha answered automatically.

"Someone's thought that threw" Jean laughed and Tabitha grinned.

"If only the professor would let me."

The bottle landed on Kitty who grimaced. "Truth."

"Ya'll are borin." Rogue called. Kitty shushed her.

"What is the most outrageous thing a guy has asked you to do." Kitty's eyes widened and immediately every girl knew it was going to be good.

"Well…" she started and then blushed. "John asked me to get…" She took a deep breath, "He asked me to, like get all aboard tattooed on, like my butt." The room laughed hesterically at that.

"All aboard!" Amara called and then made the sound of a train horn.

This time the bottle landed on Amara. "Dare" she said proudly and Storm stood up. "You have to eat something from the Professor's sushi bar."

Amara gagged. "But it's like raw fish!" she squealed. Storm shook her head. "Come on!" she called. All the girls followed Amara into the kitchen where she stared at the disgusting raw fish. She picked up the first thing her hand touched and swallowed it immediately. She actually gagged, raised to the fridge and downed almost an entire jug of milk. The girls cheered and she glared at Storm.

Once they were back in the room, they were spinning the bottle again. This time it landed on Betsy. "Truth." She said. "I'm not eating raw seafood."

Storm laughed and asked, "What is the most embarrassing thing you've ever done." Betsy blushed and rolled her eyes.

"I used to play the saxophone" she stated rather defiantly. "Well, I was in the school band, before I became a mutant, and of course we had a big production with three hundred people there. We were even on television. Well, on the way up the stage I tripped, broke my saxophone and the leg of the boy in front of me. Because we were in a line, the girl behind me tripped and the entire song we had been playing on the way up the stage was completely thrown off." Everyone laughed and Kitty said, "You must have been so embarrassed."

"Why do you think I'm not in a band anymore?" Betsy demanded. The bottle was spun again and this time is landed back on Rogue.

"Truth." She said. No way was she getting dared to do anything else to Remy.

Storm spoke up. "If you could, would you sleep with Remy?" Rogue's eyes shot open and every eye in the room landed on her. _Just shoot me now. _She mumbled in her head.

"Duh." She said and the girls squealed together.

_**I try to think about hairdos, tattoos, sushi bars and saxophones**_

Before they could run tell Remy Rogue spun the bottle again. It landed on Jean who huffed. "Truth."

"What is one thing you have always wanted to do." _Oh sure, _Rogue thought, _Give Jean the easy question, Storm. _

"I've always wanted to go on a talk show." Everyone looked at her like she was crazy but she shrugged and spun the bottle.

It landed on Jubilee who moaned in agony. "Dare" she mumbled.

"I dare you to snatch of pair of Bobby's underwear and hang them in the entrance to the dinning room." Jubilee's eyes widened.

"Oh come on" she said but everyone was already on their feet and dragging her into the hallway. They slipped silently past the parlor and then up to the boy's dorms. Jubilee rolled her eyes as she ducked in the room, probably thankful the majority of the boys were playing poker down stairs. She returned with a dark blue pair of boxers, that had a very yellow rubber ducky right on the crotch area.

All the girls had to stifle their giggles so they wouldn't get caught. "This is so wrong" Jubilee mumbled as she walked into the dinning room. She snatched a tack from Storm who had conveniently found one for her, and tacked the pair of underwear right on the door frame.

"He's gona literally freeze when he seas that." Amara giggled. Rogue glanced back at her and shook her head. She's had a little too much to drink.

The next victim was Kitty. "Truth." She said. "You people, are like, vicious."

"What is one thing you can never have enough of?"

"Duh, clothes" she squealed. Rogue rolled her eyes. What kind of question was that? As luck would have it, the bottle landed right back on Rogue. Well, she was doomed either way.

"Dare" she mumbled. The girls seemed to think about if for a few minutes and then Storm spoke up.

"I dare you to…" _please don't say Remy's name _Rogue willed but Storm was grinning evilly. "Seduce Remy."

_**I try to think about the talk shows, new clothes, but I guess I should have known. **_Rogue groaned. "Come on, guys. Can't we leave the fellas out of this."

"No way, Rogue!" Kitty squealed. "Besides, you don't have to, like, touch him skin to skin. Just get him to say he wants you." Rogue groaned.

"Ya'll are all paying for this." She informed them and stumbled to her feet. _Here we go again. _She thought to herself and walked back into the parlor.

"Now what?" Logan grumbled when she walked in and Remy grinned at her.

"Miss me, chere?" he played. She huffed. The girls were dead. She put on the best seductive look she could get and walked toward him, swaying her hips to get his attention. He raised his eyebrows when she bent down so she was eye level with him and whispered, "Actually, yes." His eyes widened but he grinned from ear to ear.

"Really, chere?" He asked but Logan interrupted.

"Look, darlin, we're trying to play a game." Rogue huffed and turned back to Remy.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I barrowed the Cajun for a moment." Logan raised his eyebrows but Remy grinned.

"Be right back." He mumbled, laying down his cards and following Rogue. They walked over to the pool table, which was on the other side of the room. He leaned against it and she placed both of her hands on either side of him. He raised an eyebrow and she grinned. She leaned in, making sure her top was pushing into his chest, and whispered into his ear, "I have a question for ya, sugar."

"And what would dat be, chere?" he asked, still grinning from ear to ear. Did he know? She smiled as she ran her hand up his chest slowly. His red on black eyes watched her hand move up to his chest and down to his belt line. He swallowed.

"You want me?" she whispered into his ear. He nodded once and she leaned in closer. "Thanks" she whispered and then, turning walked away from him.

"No fair!" Jean called when she entered the room. "We all knew he wanted to sleep with her! That was too easy!"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Just spin the bottle."

When it landed on Storm all the girls smiled micheviously. Rogue immediately thought _paybacks a bitch. _Despite that thought she spoke up first. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Storm said and Rogue grinned. "Just as a little payback, why don't you go kiss Logan."

Storm's eyes shot open. "What?" she almost screeched. The other girls were rolling now and Rogue was glad to have the attention off of her and Gambit for the moment. Jean leapt to her feet.

"You have to, Storm," she chided in.

"Right on the lips" Tabitha added. Storm closed her eyes.

"Heaven help me." She mumbled. She rose to her feet and the girls squealed.

"She's actually going to do it!" Jubilee cried and every girl followed Storm down the same path Rogue had taken moments ago. Apparently the men were still dumbfounded because, this time when the door opened, they were all already staring at it.

Rogue leaned against the doorframe and Remy smirked at her from where he sat. _Great, now he thinks I like him. _

Logan spoke up before Storm could summon enough courage to leave Rogue's side. "Answer me a question, ladies. You wouldn't happen to be playing truth or dare would you." Rogue grinned and nodded. Bobby spun to Remy and laughed.

"Ha! You owe me ten bucks, Gambit. Told you she'd never do that otherwise!" Logan grinned and then frowned.

"Wait…why are ya'll in here now?" Storm blushed and sauntered slowly over to the table. She stood in front of Logan and he grinned.

"Come to sit in Daddy's lap, or are ya gona seduce me, darlin?" he teased and she grimaced.

"Not exactly." Then she bent down and kissed him right on the lips. Every man in the room stared wide-eyed as Storm pulled away and flew out of the room as fast as she could. Rogue was still laughing in the doorway when Logan recovered from his initial shock.

"Damn" he mumbled and then a little louder said, "I think I like this truth or dare game, boys." He glanced at Rogue and added, "Keep sending them in here. We'll be here all night." The boys laughed and Rogue rolled her eyes, turning back to go join the girls in the other room. No doubt they had started without her.

She made it a few feet down the hallway before two arms snaked around her stomach. She gasped but a soft voice whispered, "Shh, chere. No need to scream."

"Gambit?" she asked incredulously. "What the hell are ya doin?"

"Call it revenge, mon chere?" he mumbled and she felt his arms tighten around her stomach. He pulled her back against his chest and slowly sighed against her neck, sending chills up and down her spine.

"The guys are gona know somethin's up." She stated, not thinking of a better excuse.

"Non," he whispered, making sure he did it just above her skin so that his breath tickled it. "Dey tink Remy's getting a drink."

"sure they do" Rogue mumbled. She shoved Gambit away from her but he grinned and leaned against the wall facing her.

"What de matter, chere? Not up for a little game?"

"Not with you, swamp rat." She said haughtily. "Your not my type."

"And what type am I, chere?"

"Screw them and leave them. King of One Night Stands I'd say." Remy pretended to look hurt.

"You wound Remy," he mocked, placing his hand over his heart. "Least give Remy a chance to prove you wrong."

Rogue rolled her eyes and shoved him out of the way. "Not interested." She called over her shoulder and escaped into the rec room. Apparently the girls have voted on ending the game and were now throwing in another chic flick. Rogue settled down into the couch across from Storm and stared at the screen as the theme song for Grease started playing.

"I just love bad boys" Jubilee informed the group and Rogue's mind traveled to the newest local bad boy. _Oh great. _She thought as her skin tingled. _He's not even been here two days and I already can't stop thinking about him. _She rolled her eyes and focused on the screen. Well one thing was for sure, he wasn't getting anywhere near her, especially after tonight's little truth or dare game. That was as close as she ever wanted to be to the Cajun. She groaned when she realized she was thinking about him again and hit her head with a pillow. _God help me. _

_**I just can't concentrate, your all I think about these days. **_

_**& & &**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! Send in more song ideas and I'll keep the chapters rolling. Peace out people and Review! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three**_

_**Let's Give Them Something To Talk About**_

Kitty sat Indian style on Jean's bed, her eyes moving from Jean, who was sitting on the floor, to Tabitha who was leaning against the door, to Amara who was also sitting in the floor, along with Jubilee, and finally to Betsy. Each girl glanced from one another before glancing at the door. There was only one girl missing from this little meeting, and all the girls wanted to keep it that way. Rogue didn't need to know about anything until _they _had figured things out first.

_**People are talking, talking bout people **_

"Alright," Jean started and all eyes turned to her. She glanced at everyone and took a deep breath. "This is what I think. I think I'm sick and tired of seeing Rogue all alone." All heads nodded in unison. "So…I think we should do something about it."

"Like what?" Kitty asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not like Rogue can have a boyfriend, love," Betsy added.

"Yea," Amara joined in. "She can't touch anyone. Remember?"

Jean huffed. "We _all _know that. But the thing is, she's so worried about hurting people she won't let anyone, not even Kurt, near her. Now we all know we can touch Rogue, as long as she's clothed. But everyone still flinches away from her and tries to avoid contact. Even me." Everyone looked down.

"But…there's someone who doesn't." All eyes looked up and Kitty giggled.

"Gambit!" she cried. Jean shushed her and glanced toward the door.

& & &

Remy LeBeau had his mind made up. One way or another, he was going to get Rogue to pay attention to him. She had been avoiding him since the Truth or Dare game and, frankly, he'd had enough. She was proving to be more of a challenge than he had originally thought though, because for the moment, after two hours of searching, he still couldn't find her.

He huffed and mumbled to himself as he headed down the hall. "How hard's it to find one little femme in dis place?"

That's when he heard it. "GAMBIT!" His head jerked around and he stared at the closed door. That sounded like Kitty. Why was she shrieking his name? And why was she in Jean's room? He walked silently toward that door and pressed his ear against it.

_**I hear them whisper, you won't believe it. **_

& & &

"But Rogue can't touch anybody!" Amara announced for the second time. Jean rolled her eyes.

"Look, Gambit is the only guy in the entire institute who doesn't shy away from her powers. And honestly, he's the only guy, other than Bobby, who's really even giving her any attention. Besides, they're perfect for each other."

"How's that?" Jubilee asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Think about it, she's untouchable. Because of that, she draws into herself and closes the rest of us out. She needs someone…someone like Gambit. But he's a player who's use to jumping into bed with whatever walks by. He wouldn't be able to with Rogue…so they'd cure each other, so to speak."

&&&

Remy gawked at that. He did not jump into bed with whatever walked by! He glared at the door and debated on whether or not he should turn away, but he was too interested to leave, no matter what they were saying about him.

"So why not just let them figure it out for themselves?" Betsy asked.

"Yeah, for all we know, they already have a relationship." Jubilee stated.

Remy grinned at that.

_**They think were lovers, kept under covers. **_

"That's like, not possible. Rogue can't stand him." Remy frowned at that. Why not? What had he done to deserve her mistrust? He ignored it and continued listening.

_**I just ignore it, but they keep saying **_

"If Rogue doesn't like him, then why are we even doing this?"

"Because," Jean sounded irritated. "She does like him."

"How do you know?"

"Just look at them. How many people do you know that can make her laugh…at all?"

Kitty's voice echoed in the room, "Yeah, she totally laughs when I tell her about Gambit and Bobby and their stupid bets."

_Stupid? _He frowned.

_**We laugh just a little too loud. **_

"And…"Jean continued, "Who else does she let get near her like that? She barely even flinches anymore around him, only when he tries something. Otherwise, she doesn't flinch when he moves around her. She even flinches near Logan. Remember this morning? All he did was reach for some butter and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Watch her sometime. She moves away from people unconsciously. But not Gambit. They were standing beside each other this morning, getting coffee, and she didn't move at all."

_**We stand just a little too close. **_

"Oh…" Amara interrupted. "Did you see them at the breakfast table?"

"Yeah, totally. Rogue was, like, completely ignoring me. I had to call her name, like three times before she'd look away from him. But when I asked, she blew it off."

_**We stare just a little too long. **_

Remy smiled as he listened. So maybe chere did like him. Maybe all of his efforts weren't being wasted. Besides, they did know her better than he did. That was something he definitely wanted to change.

_**Maybe they're seeing, something we don't, darlin. **_

_**& & &**_

"So what's the plan?" Jubilee asked, leaning forward a little. Jean frowned at that.

"Well first we have to get Gambit to see how much Rogue really likes him, that way he won't give up. Then we have to get Rogue to start trusting Gambit. I guess we'll work from there."

She turned to Kitty. "You have to talk to Rogue, take Betsy and see what you can find out. Watch her and him for a while before you pounce though. Get some ammo before you go accusing her of liking him. Convince her to give him a shot."

Then she turned to Jubilee and Amara, "You two have to talk to Bobby. Ask him what he knows about Gambit, and how much he actually likes Rogue. If this is just a game, God help him cause God's gona be the only one that can help him when I get done with him. Talk to Kurt to, since they are roommates."

& & &

Gambit was grinning from ear to ear. He heard the girls leaping to their feet so he jumped back and took four steps backwards before pretending to start walking. The door opened and he glanced at it. All girls froze in the doorway and he raised an eyebrow. "Bonjour, petites." He greeted and continued on down the hall, he hid the grin that wanted to spread over his face when he heard, "Do you think he heard us?"

"No, he was just passing through."

The grin found its way to his face though as he turned down the second corridor and caught a glimpse of Rogue heading into the rec room. He gracefully swung around the corner and leaned against the doorframe. She was just sitting down in the large lounge chair, sinking into it, and opening her book. For a brief moment he debated on whether or not he wanted to interrupt her book. Giving in, he sauntered toward her chair, as silently as he could, and leaned over the back to read the first line of her book.

"What you reading, chere?"

Rogue jumped and leapt out of the chair. She spun toward him, hands on hips, and glared at him. Remy fought the urge to laugh. "Jesus, Remy, tryin ta give me a heart attack?" she demanded. He shook his head and leaned forward, crossing his arms on the top of the chair.

"Non, just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat" she informed him. He shook his head.

"Good ting Remy's not a cat, den."

She huffed and crossed her arms. "What da ya want, swamp rat?" Remy raised an eyebrow at the nickname but chose to ignore it.

"Just passing through, chere. Noticed you were in here so I thought I'd drop in."

"Ya dropped in. Now can ya leave?"

He frowned. "Why de hostility, chere?"

She didn't reply for a moment and then glared at him. "You interrupted my reading!" She accused. He grinned. She couldn't come up with a good excuse why she didn't like him. So it _was _just a front.

He rose slowly and moved around the chair toward her, expecting her to adjust to the distance by backing up. She didn't, and his grin widened. "Remy tink you like him, chere."

_**Lets give them something to talk about **_

She gawked at him. "What the hell makes ya think that, swamp rat?"

Remy moved closer to her, she didn't move away. Maybe the girls were right. "In fact, Remy knows you like him."

_**Lets give them something to talk about **_

"Remy needs to have his brain checked." She mocked but he continued grinning. He moved forward again, so that he could reach out for her, and this time she did back up. They continued walking slowly until she was back against the wall and he was leaning forward on his hands which were on ether side of her.

_**Lets give them something to talk about **_

"Remy, don't make me drop ya." She warned. Remy grinned down at her.

"Come on, chere. Just admit it."

She rolled her eyes. "I was taught never to lie, swamp rat. Now move or I'll drop ya where ya stand." He ignored her and, huffing, she pulled the glove off her hand and raised her hand to eye level with his face. His eyes widened and he took a step back, freeing her enough so that she could leave, but standing in her way so she couldn't.

Storm cleared her throat behind them and both jumped. "Lunch is ready." She informed them, raising her eyebrows. Both watched as she disappeared, mumbling something about teenage love.

_**How about love? **_

Rogue moved around him and, still grinning, Remy followed. Together they entered the dinning room, where all of the conspirators glanced up at them, then at each other, passing silent messages.

Remy grabbed his plate and sat down between Kurt and Bobby. Rogue sat down across from her brother and was picking at her food. Remy shook his head. "It's not dat bad." He promised, eating a spoonful of his own food. She rolled her eyes.

"Rogue barely eats anything." Kurt whispered. Remy frowned. That's not good. He turned his attention away from her and talked to Bobby.

"I believe you owe moi some money, Ice cube." Bobby frowned.

"For what?" he demanded. Remy pointed with his fork toward Jean and Scott, who were both grinning at each other and then blushing. Kurt's eyes widened.

"You bet on Jean and Scott sleeping together?"

Remy nodded, and held out his hand to Bobby.

"Aw man" he mumbled as he fished in his pocket for the money. Gambit caught a held in laugh and glanced toward Rogue, who was grinning but looking down at her food.

_**I feel so foolish, I never noticed. **_

She seemed to sense that he was staring at her because she kept shifting in her chair and tucking the white strand of hair behind her head.

_**You'd act so nervous; could you be falling for me? **_

Remy took the money from Bobby and grinned. He glanced down the table at Jubilee and Kitty who glanced at Rogue, and then back at him. He would pay to know what they were thinking, and he would pay even more to hear what they were going to tell Rogue. He grinned. He might get a date out of this after all.

_**It took a rumor, to make me wonder. **_

Besides, it wasn't like he didn't like Rogue. She was more than a challenge now…wasn't she? He shrugged. Well no turning back now that the girls were involved.

_**Now I'm convinced, I'm going under. **_

Maybe if she agreed to go on a date, he could get it over with and stop thinking about her every waking minute. It was bad enough that she lived with him, but he just couldn't get her off his mind, no matter what he tried. Maybe if they went on a date his conscience would move on to another girl and he could go one day without thinking about her.

_**Thinking bout you every day**_

And if that wasn't bad enough, he'd been dreaming about her as well. Her beautiful voice, the way her clothes showed off her curves, what that beautiful skin felt like. He'd woken many nights and glanced next to him in bed, expecting to see Rogue curled up under the covers with him. Maybe if they went on a date, he'd get some peaceful sleep.

_**Dreaming bout you every night**_

He glanced across the table at her and her gaze moved to Kurt. She'd been watching him. He grinned and then a thought hit him. What if the girls were wrong, what if she didn't like him, or want to date him. What if she really couldn't stand him? But that didn't seem right. They'd given reasons why she liked him. And they had been right, he'd tested them. So why was he doubtful?

_**Hoping that you feel the same way **_

Well she knew that he liked her, and he was almost positive she liked him, so what was left to figure out? All he had to do was get her to agree to go on one date. One little date. And then everything would be fine.

_**Now that we know it, let's really show it, darlin. **_

Lunch ended quickly and Remy followed Rogue out of the dinning room. After a few moments of ignoring him she spun around to face him and once again put her hands on her hips. "Can I help you?" She demanded. He grinned.

_**Let's give them something to talk about **_

"Oui, chere. You could go on a date wit moi."

She gawked at him. "What in God's green earth makes you think I want to go on a date with you, swamp rat?"

Remy grinned at her. "Remy has his sources."

"Well then Remy needs to get new ones cause they aren't very good." She spun away from him and started up the stairs. He glanced around and noticed Jamie and Sam sending them curious glances and whispering.

_**A little mystery to figure out. **_

"Come on, chere! What do you have to lose?"

Rogue stopped at the top of the stairs and spun around toward him. "A lot…everything!" she defended, then frowned. "Go find someone else ta bother."

Remy stepped up a few more stairs and shook his head. "Don't want anyone else. I want you, chere."

Her eyes seemed to widen and for the first time Remy caught a glimpse of the frail, yet hopeful, girl that Rogue kept locked inside. She was there alright, but gone just as quickly as she had appeared.

"I'll think about it," she answered. Remy had already opened his mouth to make a come back and promptly shut it.

"What?" he asked, as did two other people behind him. He didn't dare glanced back to see who it was.

_**Let's give them something to talk about. **_

"I said I'd think about it. Now back off!" And with that she spun away from him and stormed up the stairs. For a moment he stood rooted where he was, still trying to wrap his brain around her answer. She hadn't said no…although she hadn't said yes either. Still…it was a start. He grinned and headed up the stairs to his own room. He had a lot of planning to do.

_**How about love, love, love, love? **_

_**&&&&**_

_**Alright ya'll, next chapter should be up quick. Sorry this one took so long. I was running low on inspiration. SO read and Review please! Hoped you enjoyed! **_


End file.
